


expectedly Unexpected

by VioletStwy



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Vices Ja'far / Judal Ja'far knows it and it's actually pretty obvious to everyone. Judal have self-esteem far above the clouds, perhaps much higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expectedly Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english. It's not my origin language.  
> I tried to translate my story for enjoyment.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Title: Recipe for hurt pride
> 
> Table 30 vices [30 vices community LJ]

Ja'far actually knows and is quite obvious to everyone. Judal have self-esteem far above the clouds, perhaps much higher. 

And do not mind prove it is normal to see Judal boasting like a little kid anywhere. A very funny Sinbad him to worry, to Kouen Ren and the whole family except Hakuryuu, are so used to complain at this point, Masrur more attention to what makes Morgiana and Aladdin and Alibaba are busy laughing as if to say something. 

But all agree that at some point, after watching him for a long time, can be quite bothersome. Ja'far only knows how to put it to use that huge ego. It's just a simple recipe.

"Clearly it's something that you can not even do." 

Slightly hurt ego. 

From the sofa Judal frowns and mutters a curse. 

"I am sure that Sinbad can do it in less than ten minutes."

And wait. 

Smiles upon hearing the insult directed towards Sinbad and as I supposed Judal seconds, grimacing annoying, appears in the kitchen. 

"I can do it in less time" ensures and takes away the sponge Ja'far hands. 

Ja'far look pleased to see him do the dishes, which, minutes before, had refused to do. Judal has a big ego, yes, but very sensitive....


End file.
